Spencer for president
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer Hastings is the president, but she feel very lonely...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Spencer for president**

**40 years old Spencer Evelyn Patricia Hastings is the President of the United States and the first female president ever.**

Even though she really love being the president she also feels really lonely since she has no man in her life.

Yes, she used to love Toby, but when she started to get interested in politics after she completed her college studies and got her seat on the Rosewood City Council she decided to break up with Toby since she knew that her new career would leave her with almost no time for a good love-life.

Now all these years later she ask herself this "Did I do the right thing when I told Toby that I wanted to end our relationship? He was awesome of course, but what I did was for the greater good...at least I thought so at the time. I didn't wanna keep on dating Toby and then hurt him by not having enough time to be with him."

"Miss President...you got a minute? Someone's here to see you." says Mr Grayson, Spencer's personal butler as he enter the Oval Office.

Spencer sit by her desk, seemingly lost in thought and doesn't notice that her butler is there in the room.

"Miss President..." says Mr Grayson, now speaking a bit louder so that Spencer might hear him.

No reaction from Spencer.

"Spencer, sorry that I bother you, but you have a visitor." says Mr Grayson, calling Spencer by her real first name instead of calling her Miss President.

"Yeah, Grayson? Is there a problem? You know, my mind was somewhere else." says Spencer when she hear her butler talking to her.

"No problems, Spencer...uh...I meant Miss President. You have a visitor, he says he's an old friend to you." says Mr Grayson.

"Okay, let him in and you can call me Spencer when nobody can hear it, cause you aren't just my butler, Bernardo. You're also kinda like a 'big brother' to me." says Spencer.

Mr Grayson step aside and a man enter the room. Spencer can't really remember who he is. He seem familiar, but she's not sure who he is.

"Hi, Spencer...or should I say Miss President perhaps?" says the man with a smile. He's wearing dark-blue jeans, black boots, a red button-down short-sleeved shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Miss President would be preferred, sir." says Spencer in a formal serious tone.

"Spence, relax! Don't you recognize me?" says the man.

"No, sir I do not and who gave you the authorization to call me by my casual nickname?" says Spencer in a hard strong tone.

"Come on, there's no need to act all cold and hard like that. I've known you since you were a 16 year old girl and I know the real Spencer Hastings and not just this president-version of her." says the man, who sound very nice and friendly.

"Please, if we know each other that good tell me your name, sir." says Spencer.

"Tobias Augustus Cavanaugh." says the man.

"Toby? Oh my gosh! You look so different from last time we met. So sorry that I didn't recognize you." says Spencer with a smile as she get up from her chair, run over to Toby and give him a hug.

"Spence, so nice to see you again. President of the United States, I'm really impressed. Congratulations, beauty." says Toby.

"Thanks, Toby!" says Spencer.

"Our great nation's never had a better president than you." says Toby as he give Spencer a tiny kiss on the neck.

"Awww, you say such sweet things!" says a happy Spencer.

"Because it's true." says Toby.

"Mr Grayson, please give us some privacy." says Spencer to her butler.

"Of course, Spencer." says Mr Grayson and then he leave the room.

"You let them call you Spencer...?" says Toby surprised.

"Only my butler Bernardo Grayson, everyone else refer to me as Miss President or Lady Hastings." says Spencer as she giggle a bit.

"Are you happy to see me again, Spence?" says Toby.

"Yeah, very happy. Life as president is cool, but kinda lonely at times." says Spencer.

"So you have no husband or boyfriend then?" says Toby.

"No, since you and me broke up I've been a single-lady." says Spencer. "You? Any woman?"

"No, since you and me broke up there's been no woman in my life." says Toby.

"Oh, seems like we both have been single all these years. Great minds work in the same way." says Spencer with a small friendly laugh.

"Do you ever talk to Aria, Emily and Hanna these days?" says Toby.

"Not much unfortunately. Aria was here at the White House and had dinner with me a few months ago, but aside from that I haven't really spent time with anyone of my friends since I moved from Rosewood." says Spencer.

"Spence, I need to tell you this one thing..." says Toby with a small smile. "Rosewood is not the same without our beloved Spencer Hastings."

"I understand that, but now when I'm the president I get to help the whole US, not just Rosewood. The wisdom I have is being used to make our nation better so that is a good thing." says Spencer.

"That sounds perfect. You really are made to rule this nation. I don't think anyone alive today could ever do it better." says Toby.

"Oh...I hope you're right, Toby. I don't wanna make a mess and look stupid." says Spencer.

"No fear. You're Spencer Hastings and I'm sure you'll do a really good job." says Toby. "I know that you never go for anything less than the best."

"Yup, I'm a bit of a perfectionist." says Spencer with a small cute laugh.

Spencer's cell phone beeps.

"Yes, this is the president speaking..."

"Admiral Martin O'Donnell of the Navy here. We need to talk, but not over the phone."

"Okay, sir. See you at the Navy Yard. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Who was that...?" says Toby.

"I'm really sorry. Life as the president is a lot of work and minimum free-time. I have to go and meet with Admiral O'Donnell of the Navy. Really nice seein' you again. Call another time and we might have lunch and talk or something like that. Here's my number." says Spencer as she give Toby a small note with the number to her private cell phone.

"Thank you, Spence." says Toby.

"No problem. I gotta get goin' now. See ya!" says Spencer as she grab her briefcase and run out from the room.

Later that day when she's in bed, Spencer think about Toby.

She's really happy that he came to visit her.

After a few minutes she fall asleep.

The next day after she has had breakfast, Spencer pull out her cell phone and call Aria.

"Mrs Fitz, speakin'...who's there?"

"Hi, it's Spencer."

"Hi, Spence."

"Aria, you can never guess who came to see me yesterday."

"Oh, I can. It was Toby, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know, cause I was the one who suggested he'd go see you. When we had dinner together you told me how lonely you are so I thought that a little visit from Toby might make you a little happy."

"It was really nice to see Toby again after so many years. Thank you, Aria."

"My pleasure, Spencie. Always nice to help you."

"Yeah, very true. Okay, no more time to talk, I have work to do. Bye!"

"Spencer my friend, have a nice day. Bye!"

The next week as she is eating pizza and reading a book ( having one of her very rare days off ) Spencer get a phone call from Toby.

"Spencer speaking..."

"Hi, Spence! Toby here."

"Aww...hi, Toby!"

"If you're free sometime this weekend maybe you wanna come back to Rosewood and have dinner with me at my house."

"Actually I do happen to have time for that."

"Good. Lookin' forward to spending some time with you."

"Don't let the whole town know I'll be there, cause I visit Rosewood as just me, Spencer Hastings, not as the president."

"Of course, I understand."

"The only people who can know are Hanna, Emily, Aria and Paige."

"See you on Friday then, Spence."

"Yeah...see you, Toby."

Spencer feel like a teenage girl all over again. After all these years she's going to have dinner with Toby back in dear old Rosewood.

"OMG, if only Friday would be here soon!" says a very happy Spencer as she does a silly little childish happy-dance around the room.

When the Friday morning finally arrive, Spencer grab her bags and walk out from her bedroom.

"Miss President, going somewhere?" says Mr Grayson as he meet Spencer in the hallway.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Going to Rosewood." says Spencer with a smile.

"I see. Want me to have them get Air Force One ready for you?" says Mr Grayson.

"No, Bernardo. I'm going there for none-president stuff. I'll be spending the weekend with Toby and my friends." says Spencer.

"How do you get there? Rosewood's not exactly walking-distance from the White House..." says Mr Grayson.

"My custom-made purple Ferrari. Just because I'm the president I didn't forget how to drive." says Spencer with a friendly laugh.

"Oh no, of course not." says Mr Grayson.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Maybe it would be safer with a few Secret Service men..." says Mr Grayson.

"Bernardo, nice that you care, but I wanna feel like just me again for the first time in years. The Secret Service is staying here. I'm going alone. Trust me, I'll be fine." says Spencer.

"What should I say if people ask for you?" says Mr Grayson.

"They don't need to know, I have this weekend off and I won't let anything change that. Tell them I'm on a private mini-vacation to a secret place." says Spencer. "I'll see you on Monday. Bye, Bernardo!"

15 minutes later, Spencer is in her car on the way to Rosewood.

She feel happy to be able to be just Spencer for a change instead of the president. Being able to forget about work and just be free.

In Rosewood, Toby enter Aria's office at Hollis College.

"Toby, can I help you?" says Aria with a smile.

"No, I just wanna tell you that someone we know is coming to Rosewood this weekend." says Toby.

"Who?" says Aria.

"Spencer." says Toby.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Yes, really. Don't tell anyone." says Toby.

"Not even Han, Em and Paige?" says Aria.

"Only them, no other." says Toby.

"I understand. Spence is the president now." says Aria.

"Yes, she is and she's the best president we've ever had." says Toby.

"You say that cause you love her." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"I do love her...as a friend." says Toby.

"Sure, if you say so." says Aria as she begin to laugh.

"Bye, Aria!" says Toby with a smile as he leave the room.

When she arrive in her old hometown of Rosewood, Spencer can see that things seem to be almost the same as she remember it.

Rosewood is the calm nice town it was the day she left.

Now that there's no more -A the small town is a peaceful place.

Random thought pop into Spencer's mind. Perhaps she should stop by her old house before she go looking for Toby.

She knows that none of her family lives in that house anymore.

Her parents are dead and Melissa moved to France over 7 years ago to become a famous super-model and Spencer's not heard a single word from her 'beloved' older sister ever since. Spencer doesn't really care though. It's no secret that Spencer and Melissa were far from good buddies and Spencer was actually happy when she got the e-mail that was Melissa's final goodbye before she left Rosewood, never to return.

Spencer is really surprised when she get to her old house, the place where she grew up, the place that holds so many ( both good and bad ) memories for her. There's lights coming from the windows ( since it's 5.30 in afternoon during the fall ) and a dark-blue car is outside.

Not sure why, Spencer walk up to the front-door and ring the bell.

"Hi, Spence!" says Toby when he open the door and sees Spencer.

"Toby? Is this some weird surprise?" says Spencer.

"No, this is my house. I bought it after you moved to DC all those years ago." says Toby.

"What about your old house? You could live there." says Spencer.

"I could not. That place reminds me of so much bad dark shit that I really wanna forget so I decided to move into what used to be the Hastings-residence." says Toby.

"Oh, I understand. Nice thinking there, handsome. Must say I'm glad my family's old home ended up with someone I can trust." says Spencer.

"Let's not stand here and talk. It's cold outside tonight. Come in, I've made dinner. I have a few things to take care of in the kitchen. Make yourself at home." says Toby.

"Really sounds weird when you tell me to 'make myself at home' when this actually was my home for several years." says Spencer with a small cute laugh.

Spencer enter the living room and sit down on the big black leather couch.

On the walls are photos of people Spencer know more than well. People such as Toby, Emily, Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Hanna, Paige and others.

Above the fireplace is a photo that catch Spencer's eyes. It's a huge photo of Toby and herself when he was her date at her senior prom.

He's wearing a black tuxedo and she's wearing a beautiful purple gown.

Yes, she clearly remember that day, cause it was one of the best in her entire life.

"Hmm, lookin' at our old prom-picture, are you? That was an awesome day." says Toby as he enter the room and notice that Spencer's eyes are focused on the photo.

"Awww, yes! That day was so nice. I could never forget it." says Spencer.

"Neither could I." says Toby. "You looked like a princess that day. It was a very special day and that's why that photo has the best place in the house, right above the fireplace where I can see it every single day."

"Best place in the house, you say? I think that would be above your bed, not above that old fireplace." says Spencer with a smile.

"The thought about havin' it above the bed has crossed my mind, but I want people to see it and I don't let guests enter my bedroom, that would be weird." says Toby.

"Good point. If you want people to see that photo, I guess it's in the right place after all. Rather hard to not see it up there." says Spencer.

"Okay, dinner's ready. I've made your favorite." says Toby.

"Wow! Toby, you still remember what food I love?" says Spencer surprised.

"Sure I do. Could never forget." says Toby.

"Awww, so sweet of you!" says Spencer.

They enter the dining room and take their seats on opposite sides of the table.

"Spencer Evelyn Patricia Hastings, President of the United States, it's a pleasure and great honor to say..." says Toby.

"Uh...say what exactly?" says Spencer.

"Welcome home!" says Toby with a huge sweet smile.

"Thanks, Toby!" says a very happy Spencer.

For the first time since the day she left Rosewood, Spencer feel like herself again and not just the woman people know as the president. She truly is home.

**The End.**


End file.
